Jacks Secret
by theblackbrumby
Summary: Every woman knows exactly how twisted a rum soaked pirate's brain can get, what happens when an old myth becomes reality and turns out to be true? Follow another adventurous story involving the famous Captain Jack Sparrow, William Turner and Elizabeth Swann. Watch how one person can twist the lies better than the Captain himself. Who are they?
1. Chapter 1

_**Dear New and Old fanfiction readers,**_

_**This is the rewrite of my old fanfiction, Pirates of the Caribbean: Jack's Secret. While I'll ask you to disregard the old story which will be taken down within the next week, it will follow similar lines but with more originality and creativity. It's taken me a few years to get back into it but right now I'm rather keen so lets see where this takes us. Shall we? Enjoy.**_

* * *

_Chapter 1: An old tale reaches the present_

* * *

"Catherine!" shouted a woman in her late forties; she stood at the bottom of the stairs while she wiped her hands on her white apron. It was early evening and the young teenager was procrastinating in her bedroom she assumed, trying to fix the corset she had done up tightly only half an hour earlier.

"I said I don't want to go!" replied the girl, anger laced in her usually sweet voice. There was a rustle of clothing followed by the slamming of her door.

"If you don't come down here right now and present yourself accordingly I will lock you in your bedroom and you shall miss Norrington becoming Commodore, you will also not be allowed to see William for two weeks…." She hollered, counting in her head_… 5…4…3…2…1…_

The door flew open and a young woman about the age of fifteen appeared wearing a light cream and white dress, her hair was put in tight bun with tendrils framing her face. Delicate makeup was applied to her skin, her eyes smoky black and her lips a deep crimson red.

"That's blackmail…" she seethed, huffing and adjusting her skirts. The older woman, Helen, merely smiled and tapped the young girl on the nose. "But you are down here now and Mister Montario will be along any minute. It took your father quite some convincing to even allow him to look at you; Allan is a genuine young man who is interested in you." Helen said as she reached up to re-twirl a tendril and pin it into place again, Catherine gave her a look that clearly said she was unimpressed.

"I'm too young to even be considered a wife, I only see Allan around town chasing after a lot prettier women than myself. Why on earth would he have an interest in me?" she said, pushing past Helen and making her way towards the kitchen table. With a sigh, she sat and tried to calm her heart. In fact, Allan had been asking around about her and she only knew that because he had approached William. William was her big brother, her protector when she wasn't at home with her mother being taught how to be a lady.

"Because, you are just different. Quite a few men have asked to court you, men a lot older than yourself that only have one thing on their mind." _Breeding, _thought Catherine. Helen came and stood behind her; placing a metal chain around her neck. The young girl raised her hand to touch the locket; its cool surface against her skin seemed to calm her a little. It was the pendant that she had always admired as a very young girl, a silver oval with intricate engravings with a branch and sparrow bird flying towards it.

"Samuel gave this to me when we were engaged, perhaps it will bring you luck." There was another reason behind it the young girl knew but decided not to press it.

"..I-" Catherine started but there was a knock on the door, her eyes darted to Helen's. Clear panic shone in her eyes, Helen felt her heart tug a little as her mind drifted to the requests her _real_ father made when she was just a small girl. The promises they had made to him were being broken, Catherine was not meant to date anyone until she was eighteen but times had changed and the circumstances were different. She was starting to become like her father, her calling to the sea was getting stronger and Helen was grasping at straws to keep her on shore.

"You will be fine dear, he will take care of you." She mused, smiling and doing a last minute tidy up of Catherine, the teenager glared but it faltered at the look the older woman was giving her. It was honesty, comfort and warmth. She gave her mother a hug and looked towards the parlour where Allan was making small chat with her father.

Settling her inner struggle, Catherine held her head high and remembered the lessons her mother had instilled into her life. Her shoes were making a small clicking noise as she walked across the parquetry. Helen ducked in front of her so she could present Catherine, a small smile on her face.

Faking shyness, Catherine did a small curtsy and a quiet hello. She knew perfectly well that Allan's green eyes were studying her carefully, she peeked a glance at him and when she caught his eye gave him a soft smile. Helen saw right through her charade and knew she'd cop an earful later but she could play with him all she wanted. Allan came and stood beside her, he was a solid six foot three where as she was roughly five foot six, she was glad she was wearing heels as it gave her a little extra height.

"You look beautiful, shall we go Miss O'Rylis?" he asked as he offered his arm, with a smile she met his eyes with hers and placed her hand on his arm. Samuel came over to her and she kissed him on the cheek, his eyes shone with pride as he looked at her.

"Take care of her…" he said to Allan, his eyes promising more than his words.

"Yes sir, I'd protect her with my life…" he swore, with that Catherine followed Allan out of the house and into a carriage where he took her to his family's manor just out of town.

* * *

As they rode in the carriage, they spoke of similar interests such as books and literature. He made a few jokes but Catherine was aware of his tricks, get the girl to relax and slowly make sly gestures. Allan moved closer to her, his arm over the back of her seat. She assumed that he thought his cologne was intoxicating, well it was. It was disgusting; it reeked and made her wish the window was open.

Giggling, she would wait till the time was right and make her escape. They came upon the house, servants came out to open the carriage and welcome their master home. Catherine took his offered hand as she got out of the carriage, the horses were shuffling uneasily and their ears were pointed towards the Bay.

Lifting her skirt in one hand, she took Allan's hand and was led into the house where she was greeted by his family. His mother was assessing her, she did a curtsy to the older woman and to Allan's father whose emerald green eyes seemed to peer straight into her soul.

"Thank you for inviting me into your home, it's rather beautiful." She gushed, her cheeks flushing a faint pink. She had girly Catherine down pat but boyish Catherine was screaming profanities about wearing a dress, her heart was pounding and her lungs were aching from the lack of air. Only a few hours and she would be at home, in her bed reading a good book or possibly scrubbing herself clean of the stench that is Allan Montario.

The evening passed well, Catherine laughed and got along well with Allan's sisters and his father. His mother was harder to please and Catherine brought out the big guns, fashion in London and France which was always seemed to win over older women. Thankfully she had some knowledge, Elizabeth never shut up about it.

Now she was on her way home, Allan escorting her like he promised. The carriage ride was quiet which was to be expected, they had exhausted all options of talking throughout the night and right now Catherine just wanted to escape. She had sunken into her own mind, only smiling and nodding or giggling at something Allan said to make small talk. As they arrived, they climbed out of the carriage and said their goodbyes he tried to give her a kiss on the lips. Turning her head at the last minute, she giggled and gave a cheeky excuse before lifting her skirts and going inside.

Helen was standing there with an eager expression, clearly wanting to know the gossip of her night. With a blank look of annoyance, she darted up the stairs and made a bargain. "If you get me out of this corset and into something more comfortable I will tell you what happened."

* * *

Later that night, Catherine lay in her bed but something was upsetting her stomach. Rolling back the covers, she went to her window and opened it to let in the cool sea breeze. A song came to her lips, her long dark hair swayed in the breeze as the lights of Port Royal began to flicker out while the town prepared for the next day of work. She hadn't seen William in a few days and wondered if that was upsetting her stomach. They had a very close friendship, having grown up together as Helen and Samuel had adopted him when he came to Port Royal. Elizabeth, being the Governor's daughter was all different kinds of evil or that was just how Catherine viewed her.

With a sigh, she sat on her window seat and let the cool air soothe her heart. She did not want to marry Allan, she did not want to settle down and have babies like everyone was telling her to. Catherine O'Rylis wanted to explore the seven seas, sail to the ends of the earth and back but no, here she was stuck in Port Royal with nothing to do while the world passed by.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2: All a Charade_

* * *

Waking up bright and early the next morning, Catherine realized she had fallen asleep at the window with her hand wrapped around the locket Helen had given her the night before. Wincing as she sat up, she rubbed her numbed arm and grimaced as the blood seeped back into the limb. Going to her chest of draws, Catherine decided on black pants, black boots and a white collared shirt. She knew she had to wear a corset now as Mother Nature had so fondly given her an ample bosom and picked a simple under bust. Getting dressed, she pulled her hair into a ponytail and went downstairs to see what her chores were for the morning. Helen said she had nothing for her to do and pulled a face at her current attire, with a roll of her deep brown eyes Catherine gave her mother a look and bit into the apple she had picked up from the kitchen.

"It was the deal, I wore a dress and a very tight corset last night. Today is my day of being comfortable, I'm going to go riding down on the beach." She said, standing briefly in front of the fire to warm her legs a little. For her fourteenth birthday, her family had pitched in together to buy her a horse. Charlie was a large, black Friesian with a thick wavy mane and tail. He had a fiery personality that always seemed to be tamed by Catherine and Catherine only, no one could really understand how she did it. They had an understanding of each other, a mutual respect that people never really seemed to understand. The gelding was very protective of his rider and was known to strike out at the people who upset his rider, when seen on the streets most people tended to avoid him.

With a nod, Helen dismissed the girl and she left. With a bounce to her stride, Catherine left the house in high spirits and went to the stable a few houses down. With the same tune on her lips, Catherine greeted her excited horse with a pat on his nose and saddled him up. Mounting with ease, she settled into the saddle and moved him forward. Her mind began to wander as Charlie made his way along the cobblestone path, the clink of his shod hooves making the only noise. The wind picked up a little, it was coming from the sea. Feeling the need, she rode towards the hidden spot of Port Royal Beach and sat in the saddle when she saw a splash just off the cliffs.

The interceptor was floating non too far away when someone jumped off the ship and into the water, curious, Catherine moved Charlie out of the shadows to stand on the beach. Raising her hand and squinting against the sun, there was what you'd call a pulse in the water that seemed to disappear like a ripple. The same dark feeling that was in her stomach the night before returned but with a heavier feeling, Charlie started to dance underneath her and she soothed the young horse with a pat to his shoulder. The two people surfaced but she couldn't make out who they were exactly. On the docks, Catherine could see a collection of the guards rushing towards where the man had jumped off. Had someone fallen from the cliffs? It suddenly hit her.

Today was Norrington's promotion to Commodore and she had missed it! Grumbling she sharply turned Charlie towards the beach and let him have his head. The high spirited horse leapt into an easy but powerful canter, his neck arched as he remained collected under her. Catherine was going to go see how William was; he usually made her feel better about things and today was not a very good day.

* * *

Taking the long route to the Blacksmith, Catherine dismounted from Charlie under a tree and tied him to it. The horse liked to wander at the best of times and he seemed to like this tree so she left him there. Hearing the familiar hammering of metal on the anvil, Catherine let herself in but the door was a little jammed like always. Using her shoulder to barge the door, she made a confused look as no one was actually in there. The familiar snores of Mister Brown were heard from the corner but otherwise not a noise was heard. A hammer caught her eye; it was resting on the anvil along with a tri-corned hat. _How odd… _she thought, reaching a hand out to touch it when a sword came out of no where and landed on her hand almost as if to bat it away. Raising a brow, she took a few steps back till she felt a pillar come up behind her. William always kept his swords there, her hand wrapped around the hilt of one just in case.

"You're the one they're looking for?" she asked, taking in the man's scrappy clothing and tanned skin, the beads of his bandana clinked together and the smell coming from him was appalling.

"You seem somewhat familiar. Have I threatened you before?" he asked, his voice deep and husky. The ball in Catherine's gut tightened, where was William or Norrington when you needed them? She was thankful she was wearing her comfortable clothes today but she was rather curious as to why he was hiding in the Blacksmith's of all places.

"I make a point of avoiding familiarity with pirates." She replied, an air of arrogance to her voice. While her body couldn't match for size, her voice usually made up for it. Her arrogant, cocky and witty attitude usually won out in most verbal battles but she had a strange feeling this particular battle wasn't going to be one of the mind.

"Ah, well, then it would be a shame to put a black mark on your record little girl. So, if you'll excuse me?" the man said, Catherine knew something was up and she needed to buy her time until someone arrived. William usually did a lap of the bay before returning back here of an afternoon and with all the guards running around looking for something or someone, well, the time would come soon. She pulled the sword out from behind her and held it up, defending herself.

"Do you think this is wise, girl? Crossing blades with a pirate?"

_To stop you from causing more havoc in my home? Yes. _She thought, not letting up or wiping the hard look off her face. The man gave her a funny look before glancing between her and the door. He wanted to make an escape but she had already thought of a solution to that.

"You're the one they want, you've upset the hornet's nest." She started tilted her head to the side and kept her sword in place. She had put the small signs together, the buzz around Port Royal wasn't hard to miss.

"Only a little.."

Catherine was ready for it, he lunged forward and they both parried their swords. She matched him blow for blow, he stopped suddenly but the young brunette did not let her guard down. She was hopefully three steps of her opponent, like William had taught her. Her mind was a buzz, it seemed to relish the not only physical activity but the game of wit. Sword fighting was an art that either killed you or kept you alive that little bit longer, the adrenaline was pulsing through her veins which brought a new found passion to the forefront of her mind. She could do this out on the seas one day!

"You know what you're doing, I'll give you that." He said, Catherine was brought out of her day dream and focused on him a little more. William was right, her mind did tend to wander a little but she was a very good multitasker. "Excellent form, but how's your foot work? If I step here;" he stepped and Catherine followed, their swords met once more. She did not take her eyes off the man in front of her, here she was day dreaming about parring blow for blow with a pirate and here he was complimenting her doing just that at the same time. _William, I owe you. _She said in her mind, a faint grin appearing on her lips which made a look of confusion cross the male's face. Who was he? "Very good, Now I step again." He did a few fancy steps, backing behind her but she still met his blade equally.

"Ta.." he said, and only did she realize her mistake. She had allowed him to gain access to the door. He sheathed his sword, walking towards the door and Catherine could not let that happen. With all her might, she threw the sword so that it buried itself deep into the wood. It barred the exit enough for him to try to pull it out but it didn't budge, with a satisfied smirk she crossed her arms over her chest smugly. The practice had once again paid off.

"That is a wonderful trick," he had a smile on his face, he seemed to be admiring her handiwork. "Except, once again you are between me and my way out." He motioned to the door behind her, Catherine glanced over her shoulder and her mind kicked back into overdrive. "And now you have no weapon." Catherine glanced around quickly and found a sword embedded in the hot embers. She had just pulled out in time to see the surprised look on his face enough to meet his blow, they parried with fancy footwork and tricks.

"Who makes all these!?" the man said, looking at all the swords while meeting her attack with fluid ease. He had probably seen people like her in his life time but then again, maybe she was proving to be something else and kept him curious or at least interested.

"My brother, and we practice with them.." she put a little more effort into her blows to emphasise her point. "Three hours a day!"

She ducked at a particular blow and jumped backwards, blocking his attack she grabbed a second sword and moved forward with an attack.

"You need to find yourself a man, lass. Or perhaps, the reason you practice three hours a day is that you're otherwise incapable of attracting a man because you're too caught up in your brother? You're not sleeping with him are you?" he looked her up and down, pausing on her chest but she leapt forward with her two swords and aimed at cutting his head off. He blocked every blow, her body was starting to tire but she was not going to give in. The fire his words brought a color to her eyes, red. No one insulted the man she looked up to and admired, no one!

"I practice three hours a day so that when I meet a pirate, I can kill it!" she said, venom to her words as their fight escalated to a whole new level. They were jumping around the rafters, trying to get the better of the other when the man threw dirt in her face. Spluttering and trying to clear her eyes of the painful matter, she looked up to have a pistol pointed between her eyes.

"You cheated!" she declared, a look of hurt crossed her features. The man in front of her grinned, shaking his head. Catherine was not happy and kept her sword lowered, just what she needed. Her brains to be splattered all over the walls and support pillars. Great.

"Pirate!" he said, a look of faint glee crossing his features. There was a loud banging, the door began to shake against the hinges as the guards outside tried to get into the blacksmith but were stopped by Catherine's well aimed sword. "Move away."

Catherine stood her ground, she could leap out of the way if he were to pull the trigger. Her reflexes were pretty fast, she could do it. She resisted the urge to gulp, she shook her head.

"No."

He cocked the pistol, a look crossed her face as she realized this could be the end of her life. It would be for the greater good, to save her home town from a scally wag like this man was. "Please move?" Catherine heard something in his voice but didn't let it bother her…too much.

"No! I cannot just step aside and let you escape." She crossed her arms over her chest and let a smirk settle upon her lips.

"One thing you ought to learn about me, of all people in Port Royal Sir, is that I am not only one of the most level headed people but I am one of the most stubborn." He seemed to mull her words over, in fact it was true and she was really just buying her time for a few moments.

"This shot is not meant for you." He started, his gun still held to her forehead. "Yeah, ok mate." She giggled, little did the man know that Mister Brown had snuck up behind him. The man before him crumpled to the floor, a look of pain crossed his features before he was completely unconscious. The soilders broke through the barrier, some of them eyed her handy work before stating the obvious.

"There he is! Over there!" The red coated mass all pointed their guns at the figure clearly unconscious on the ground, the glass shards surrounded him. She was pushed away to the side, Catherine didn't mind as her heart was racing and her mind was a little bit fogged.

"Excellent work, Mr. Brown . You've assisted in the capture of a dangerous fugitive."

Did the new Commodore not notice how completely covered in sweat she was? How she had a cut running down her bicep or the fact she had dirt all across her face?

"Just doing my civic duty, sir. He was about to hurt the poor lass and splatter her brains all over me shop!" he said with a nod, the man was still drunk and Catherine knew it. William had bought him another supply to keep him quiet while he made swords, it was a quiet agreement but it meant Catherine always had something to do if she got bored. She watched on as Norrington gave the orders to have the man on the ground clapped in irons, why was he acting like this? It was just a pirate, wasn't it?

"Are you alright, Miss O'Rylis? You're hurt. I promise that from now on this man will never hurt you again. Gillette, see to her wounds."

The man's lacky started towards her but she shook her head, "I'm fine, thank you though Commodore. It's just a scratch I can get my mother to fix up." The men raised their brows but said nothing, she thanked the sea goddess Calypso and shrunk back into the shadows.

"Well, I trust you will always remember this as the day that Captain Jack Sparrow _almost_ escaped. Take him away. This man has a meeting with the gallows in the morning and it would be a shame if he were to miss it." Norrington said, watching as his men hoisted the pirate onto their shoulders, Catherine watched on as William came into the shop looking a little frazzled. From what she didn't know but she knew she'd find out later, Charlie knickered from his position under the trees and she made a note to go see to him soon.

The _Captain Jack Sparrow_? The one she had heard all about in tales her father had told her, the ones older women spoke about because he was good in bed? The one who had tied sea turtles to his feet and escaped a deserted island? Catherine very smugly leaned against the wall with an amused look on her face and her brother picked up on it right away, she had a story to tell and for once it was all her own.


End file.
